deltarune_officialfandomcom-20200215-history
Skin of Skinner
"Now your going to follow the rules, which includes breaking the rules in the exact way I tell you to. I demand that you stay in R15 where we're doing and watching a happie for the demog" -The Skin of Skinner General The Skin of Skinner is the principal and guard of Toby Fox High school. He executes the laws of school set out by mayor Stingy, the parents, and occasionally the children of the town. Origins After deceiving Superintendent Chalmers in the steamed hams incident, Skinner felt so ashamed of himself, he pulled his skin off of his body as Penance. He continued his job as the principal with the aid of thick plastic to protect his skin. Within a few days, his more outgoing Tulpa left him to possess the Skin of Skinner. The Skin bopped up and down while apparently lightly stamping against floor. His arms swung shortly but barely. He walked towards the town of Tobysvile, where he was accepted to become the principal of their High School. By Deltarune Skinner disliked Kris ever since he moved in. Kris was very disorganized compared to everyone else, and to the events of deltarune. Skinner criticized about how he never had a schedule, and never focused on anything for very long. He directed Kris to the special learning program, where Kris would have an aid help him in one particular field, without his realization that he was one of the only people who had it until middle school. He would also be taught about the memes and mannerisms people used and how to express his emotions so he could socialize better. At the beginning of Deltarune, sometime after Susie moves to Tobysvile Kris argues with Skinner that he never needed special learning. He explained about how the aids didn't increase his proficiency in English, his given specialty, but did most of the work for him. Skinner denied this and smiled saying "You seem to believe that what we did hurt you, but it was completely necessary. You couldn't have any specialty without the program, and you wouldn't have had enough time to do anything, the time you would've spent writing would've slipped into most of your free time and independent learning". Kris refuted this. He pointed out that the time the assistants created was enough to supply time in school to nap, play vidya, and look up scantly clad people on the internet (without their knowledge). He argues that he should've used the time, as a child who didn't understand why he was in school, to improve his literacy and writing. Skinner arched over him like a cats tail with his shape bent, annoyed but hiding teeth. He grumbled "You do realize that we had no other choice. You refused to elevate yourself to the same level as all the other kids. You only improved after you took the program. There was nothing else we could do." Kris preached about how it is illogical to say that the program helped him do well. Before he could say anything more, the bell whistled an electronic ring. Kris forgot breakfast that day and was about to miss lunch. Kris sat complementary with Susie. He ate a square, gummy crust with tomato, cheese, and pepperoni as a topping, which will Kris would still be hungry afterwards. She ate a dear she killed last night, ripping the rare sections off its leg by hand off and biting off each chunk. Kris told Susie about the conversation with Skinner. Hearing this, she encouraged "I kinda wanna go with ya. I don'd think that it's working for me nither, I hade having an extra dude watch over me while I work. Take me dere". Kris agreed, but then Susie added "Ya know wut, why not skip the talk all together, farq it! Why not just write a pass? Just use your handwriting skills to fage the mayors handwriting'". Kris could not think of this as alien to what he was thinking, but was hesitant. He wrote an order with Stingys hand writing requesting that he and Susie exit special learning, but he was hesitant to go through with the plan, hiding it in his pocket, and waiting to find an incinerator or fire. Later that day, he went back to Skinner, and brought Susie with him. Skinner had an skeptical look on him. Kris explained that he wanted Susie out as well. Elaborating on his previous statement, he pointed out that while he did fine after special learning, he could be doing better if he took the time to study and discipline himself to preform tasks such as those as basic as writing and reading. He also stated that the unnecessary advantages were difficult to avoid since it was hard to tell which ones were normal in the workplace and school and which ones were just for him until he asked about it, and could trust the speaker. Susie grinned "Id would be good for you too if Kris had more skills for him to ged a better job". He also stated didn't want the fact that he was "the special guy" to alienate potential friendships or to make people feel superior to him. Skinner showed his teeth and grumbled "How factual is it to say that we harmed you. If you had not been in the program, you would have been a failure, as opposed to less than a success. You would've been frustrated and confused, which would've disrupted the classroom and your ability to learn. Besides, there is no better solution to your difference. What you are now, is the best that could ever be, there is no proof otherwise. So have some faith in us. If you continue to argue with me, I'll never let you out of the program". Kris was determined to stay anyway with a stubborn face, knowing and fearing that he may not ever get out of the program. He disregarded the fact that he could do 30 hours of testing to be let out. Susie relaxed in her seat. She smelled paper in Krises pocket. "what's this?" she said as she grabbed it. She opened it up, and revealed it to Skinner. Skinner gasped without sound. It seemed that the mayor had written "Dear Skinner, I am of the opinion that you give these boys, Kris and Susie, an education without special learning. From Stingy". If Stingy wanted it, he had to want it as well. He accepted it. He grabbed Kris and Susies hand and let them shake it. He wore a grateful smile saying "It was brave of you to elevate yourself to a more difficult level of education, quite honestly, I'm proud of you too." In his mind, Kris switched between wanting to ask more questions, expressing his confusion and embracing Skinners change of heart. He said nothing. Skinner escorted them too and said to them "Be Brave". Skinner signed the papers needed to officially drop Kris and Susie from special learning, but not after realizing that he made a mistake. "I'd certainly get fired for this", he thought, "and people generally don't like unemployment". He covered it up and said, to anyone asking why Kris or Susie is no longer in the program, "Our kids are master convincers; Kris and Susie carefully deconstructed any and all objections I set forth. I would've looked like an idiot if I had said no". He claims the opinion that Kris and Susie are too good to use special learning, but not much other people. Category:Character Category:Characters